


i'd spend all nine lives with you

by alaricrodriguez



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M, feat. ninth grade level spanish terms, raphael is a protective boyfriend, raphael might be a little emotionally stunted, simon lewis makes an adorable kitten, the others make an appearance for .3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaricrodriguez/pseuds/alaricrodriguez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The rogue warlock, as you might suspect, did not take kindly to being subdued. The last thing Simon remembers is some angry yelling and a lot of blue light.<br/>He wakes up in the bushes outside the warlock's hideout, and he wakes up as a cat."<br/>aka,<br/>simon gets himself turned into a kitten and raphael can't find his fledgling</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd spend all nine lives with you

     To say that Simon Lewis was having a strange day would be an understatement. 

     Clary had come to the hotel around sunset, asking for his help, wringing her wrists the way she did when she was feeling guilty. Her and the other shadowhunters were supposed to track down and subdue a rogue warlock - Simon hadn't been so sure why he was needed, but he accepted. Of course he did. He wasn't all that invested in winning Clary over anymore, but she still was his best friend. 

     The rogue warlock, as you might suspect, did not take kindly to being  _subdued_. The last thing Simon remembers is some angry yelling and a lot of blue light. 

     He wakes up in the bushes outside the warlock's hideout, and he wakes up as a cat. A black cat, from what he can see of his paws. 

     It says a little bit about Simon's priorities that his first concern is how Raphael will never let him live this down. His second concern involves burning to a crisp, but the moon is still high in the sky, so not too much time could have passed. Simon glances up towards the house's window - it's shattered, probably because he was thrown through it. There's a lot of colored light and loud noises coming from inside, so the shadowhunters are probably still fighting with the warlock. 

     Simon sniffs, slinking away from the house and towards the street. If he wants to make it back to the hotel before sunrise, he has a lot of running to do. He's on the other side of Brooklyn - even without tiny kitty legs, it would take awhile to walk back. And there's really no hope of calling a cab when the only thing that comes out of his mouth are meows. 

     As the universe hates him, thunder crackles in the sky and it begins to rain. Simon had never really disliked rain, but it seemed ingrained in his little cat body that water was Gross and should be avoided at all costs. He sneezes, but continues running. The vampire speed gives him a little push as he darts in between alleyways, hoping desperately that he's headed in the right direction. 

     Simon arrives at the hotel thoroughly wet, thoroughly exhausted, and in general very miserable. He meows, as loudly as he can, headbutting the door. The next sneeze makes his whole body convulse, and he meows again, very pathetically. 

     The door swings open to reveal two very tall figures. Lily's eyebrows raise in surprised amusement. "It's just a cat," she says. 

     Simon meows again, shivering. He looks up at Raphael and Lily, praying that one of them recognizes him somehow.

     Raphael's face softens, just a little. "I'll take him," he says. "If he stays out in this weather much longer, he'll get sick." The vampire crouches down, holding out his arms, almost hesitant. 

     Simon lets out a pleased noise, leaping into Raphael's arms, rubbing his face against what is probably a very expensive shirt. Raphael is warm and he smells nice, and as tired as he is, Simon knows as long as he's with Raphael, he's safe. 

     Lily laughs. "Looks like he likes you, boss." Her eyes twinkle in the dim light. 

     Raphael's lips quirk up at the edges, but he still looks troubled. "That _estúpido_ fledgling better get back soon," he says, glaring at the rain like it has personally offended him. 

     Simon meows again, headbutting Raphael's chest. He's fine, really, if a little fluffier than usual. Unfortunately, his limited vocabulary makes it hard to convey that fact to Raphael. He sneezes. 

     The soft noise startles Raphael, almost as if he'd forgotten about the kitten in his arms while he was busy planning to fight the weather. He stands, holding Simon to his chest with a gentleness Simon didn't know he possessed. "Let's get you dried off," he says, walking backwards into the hotel. 

     Raphael carries Simon into his room, setting him down on satin bed sheets that probably cost more than Simon's entire existence. He's too tired to do anything except shiver as Raphael wraps a fluffy towel around his body. When Simon's finally dry, he scratches gently behind Simon's ears, and - oh. That's really nice. 

     Raphael chuckles - Simon adds laughter onto the list of things Raphael looks angelic doing - as Simon purrs, pushing his head towards the older vampire's hand. "Aren't you affectionate," he notes, stroking his thumb over Simon's head. The smile slides off his face, though, as his eyes drift to the clock beside his bed. " _Lo siento, gatito_ , but there's something I have to take care of."

     The anger and the worry in his eyes makes Simon uneasy. As soon as Raphael has stalked out of the room, he leaps off of the bed, following him into the lobby of the hotel. Raphael doesn't make it halfway to the door before Elliot and Lily stop him, sharing a concerned glance. "What do you think you're doing?" He asks, fixing them with a glare. 

     "Boss," Lily says. "It's too late to go looking for him - there's only an hour until sunrise."

     Raphael opens his mouth, eyebrows furrowing in anger, but Elliot beats him to it. "Simon's not a baby anymore," he says, voice quiet. "The Shadowhunters may distrust us, but they wouldn't let anything happen to him."

     This is when Clary bursts through the doors of the hotel, soaking wet. Her makeup is smudged, running down her face in twin rivers. Jace is right behind her, looking half uneasy and half nauseous. The lobby goes silent, vampires moving to stand behind Raphael. "Have -" Clary hiccups. "Have you seen Simon?"

     Raphael's eyes flash, full of cold anger. "If I heard correctly, shadowhunter, he was under your protection." He spits out the title as if it were a curse. 

     Clary buries her face into her hands. "Oh god," she sobs, turning away. "Oh god." Jace wraps his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He mumbles something that Simon can't hear. 

     Simon's chest hurts, watching her cry. Without hesitation, he bounds across the lobby, darting in between vampires until he reaches her feet. Mewing softly, he rubs himself against her legs in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. Clary stills, glancing down at him. Her eyes are bloodshot red. 

     "You should go," Raphael says, his tone offering no argument. Clary nods, very slowly, before turning and leaving. Jace follows her, an arm around her shoulder. 

     Simon watches them leave, an odd nostalgic feeling twisting in his chest. A month ago, he would have gladly died all over again to be the one comforting Clary. Now, watching Jace's arm around her, all he feels is mild satisfaction.  

     He turns around. Raphael is still staring at the spot where Clary had stood, barely concealed shock and fury warring on his features. "Rafa-" Lily starts. 

     Raphael doesn't let her finish, instead turning on his heel and stalking back towards the stairs. Simon follows him all the way back to his room, padding along silently, the picture of Raphael's disbelieving face stuck in his head. When he enters Raphael's room, the vampire is seated on his bed, back pressed against the headboard, staring blankly at his lap. 

     " _Gatito_." Raphael's expression clears when he spots Simon in the doorway. He pats the corner of his bed, and Simon darts forward, leaping onto the sheets. Raphael lets out a sigh that seems to run through his whole body. "My fledgling is an _idiota_ ," he mumbles, "and he is going to get himself killed."

     Simon's ears perk up at the 'my fledgling'. He headbutts Raphael's knee, purring softly. 

     Raphael absentmindedly strokes a hand down his back. He takes in a shaky breath, which gives Simon pause, as he's never seen Raphael actually breathe before. "He doesn't deserve to die," the vampire says, voice breaking at the end. "He is annoying as fuck and undermines my authority, but -" he swallows. Simon watches his Adam's apple bob up and down. "I can't lose him, _gatito_."

     Simon blinks up at him. Raphael's eyes are red around the edges, fixed on the doorway. Something twinges in his chest, a longing so fierce it near knocks him over. He wants to wipe that desperate look off of Raphael's face forever. 

     Raphael stands up, then, so suddenly that the bed shakes. Simon mews, as loud and distraught as he can, pawing at Raphael's hand. There's no way that he would do something as stupid as to go after Simon just before sunrise. Simon won't let him, even if that means resulting to cheating. He mews once more, curling into himself, letting his small body shake. 

     Raphael's eyes widen. "Shh," he whispers, cradling Simon to his chest, petting the top of his head. "Shh, it's alright." He looks very out of his element, but the petting feels nice, and Simon relaxes, resting his head against Raphael's chest where his heart would be. 

     The vampire eventually sets him down on the bed, before sliding his jacket off of his shoulders. Simon mostly refrains from staring at Raphael as he changes into sweatpants and a worn blue t shirt. When he turns back to face Simon, running a hand through his hair to free it of the gel, he looks younger. Softer. A curl of hair falls into his eyes and the same wave of longing washes over Simon's body again, making him shiver. 

     Raphael climbs under the covers, tucking his head against a pillow. Simon curls up pressed against his chest, purring like an engine, praying that Raphael will somehow realize who he is through sheer proximity. " _Buenas noches_ ," he whispers, eyes fluttering shut. 

 

     Simon wakes up the next evening to find Raphael noticeably absent. He stretches, arching his back. The pillow smells like Raphael's shampoo and Simon allows himself three seconds of burying his face in it before he bounds out of the room to find Raphael. 

     Simon makes it five steps before he runs into Magnus Bane. Or, more accurately, he runs into Magnus Bane's sparkling navy dress pants. The glitter makes him sneeze. 

     "What do we have here?" Magnus asks, a fond look crossing his face. It's strange to see that look when it's not directed at Alec, or Chairman Meow. 

     Well, if anyone's going to recognize him at this point, it'll be Magnus. Simon meows, nudging the warlock's shoes with his nose. He looks up expectantly. 

     "My, you are _adorable_!" Magnus gushes, crouching down to scratch behind Simon's ears. Mostly against his will, Simon purrs, stretching upwards. "Raphael, I didn't know you had a cat." He pets Simon for a couple more moments before standing and walking into Simon's room. 

     Wait. Simon's room?

     Simon pads after him, pausing in the doorway. Raphael is sitting on the edge of his bed, Simon's Star Wars t-shirt clutched in his hands. His feet hang off of the side of the bed, toes tapping gently against the wood floor in what Simon recognizes as one of his nervous ticks. He glances up when Magnus enters the room, and there are dark bags under his eyes. 

     "You haven't gotten much sleep," Magnus notes, sitting down next to him on Simon's bed. 

     "I'm... concerned," Raphael says, staring determinedly at the floor. 

     Magnus sighs, plucking the Star Wars shirt out of Raphael's hands. He closes his eyes, and Simon watches in slight awe as a purple light pulses around the t shirt. Magnus tightens his grip, eyebrows furrowing, as the magic seems to pulse. Raphael watches him carefully, anxiety etched into his features. 

     With a sigh, Magnus deflates, the t shirt falling out of his hands, purple light fading away with a sizzle. He blinks, eyes fading from a bright yellow cat's eye to their usual brown. "Magnus?" Raphael asks, forehead creasing. 

     Magnus rubs a hand across his face. "He's not dead," he says, turning his head to look at Raphael. "But I can't find him. It's like his life force has... shrunk somehow."

     It is this moment in which Simon decides to meow. He meows very loudly, and when neither Magnus or Raphael look at him, he meows again. 

     Raphael trembles. He bites down on his lip. "I'm scared," he whispers, hunching over. Simon halts mid-meow. " _Dios_ , Magnus, I'm scared."

     Magnus puts a tentative hand on Raphael's shoulder. "He's not gone yet, Raphael. Do not lose hope."

     "He might as well be," Raphael argues, shuddering. "No one knows where he is, something has happened to his life force, and... and I never told him..."

     "You never told him what," Magnus says. 

     Raphael shakes his head, pressing his palms into his eyes. Simon moves out of the shadows, leaping onto the bed and then crawling into Raphael's lap. It says something about how tired he is that the vampire doesn't move except to stroke Simon's fur. It feels amazing, but Simon can't really enjoy it, not with how sad Raphael is. The misery pours off of him. Simon can almost smell it. 

     "You can talk to the rogue warlock," Magnus says. 

     Raphael stands up, so suddenly that Simon is thrown off of his lap. He lands on his feet, miraculously, and is about to bite at Raphael's ankle because that was a _dick move_ when he sees the cold fire in the vampire's eyes. "Where is he," Raphael says, in a frigid voice that offers no argument. Simon is mostly frightened but also a little flattered. A little. 

     Magnus eyes him carefully. "They're holding him at the institute."

     Raphael is gone before Simon can even blink, if cats had eyelids. He yowls, bounding after the vampire down the hallway. Magnus watches him, squinting ever so slightly. 

     "Lily. Elliot." When Simon finally catches up, Raphael is standing in front of the door, face set. 

     The two vampires appear in front of Raphael. Lily tilts her head to the side. "Have you found-" she starts. 

     "We are going to the institute." Raphael smirks, fangs baring. It's a terrifying look. Simon watches Elliot shrink back an inch. 

     "Meow." Simon pads over to Raphael, nudging his leg. If Raphael is going to the institute, he wants to go too. Surely the warlock who'd turned him would be able to turn him back. 

     Raphael crouches beside him. The angry lines of his eyes fade, just a little, as Simon presses his nose to Raphael's chin. "We can't bring you, _gatito_ ," he says. "We-"

     This is when Simon jumps, landing on Raphael's shoulders, curling his body around the vampire's neck. Raphael stiffens, and Simon waits patiently to be tossed off.

     He is not tossed off. Lily tries desperately to hold in her giggles as Raphael resumes his Murder Face, this time with a kitten on his shoulder. "Let's go," he says. 

     The walk to the Institute is not as bad as Simon had imagined. Raphael keeps a hand curled over his back as they run, and if Simon ducks his face into Raphael's chest, he can't feel the wind. 

     They slow to a stop by the Institute gates. Four shadowhunters wait for them, seraph blades glowing, illuminating their faces. Clary has cleaned up her makeup, but not very well, as Simon can still see the dark smudges. Izzy's eyes look a little red, too, and for the umpteenth time Simon curses the warlock, for making his friends upset. "Raphael?" Jace asks, face clearing. 

     "We want to see the warlock," Raphael says, sneering, fangs shining in the moonlight. Lily hisses. 

     Alec puts his bow down. The seraph blades turn off, leaving their group in darkness. "I'll take you to him," Clary says, her voice wavering. 

No one mentions the cat on Raphael's shoulder, probably because they value their lives. 

     Simon doesn't realize how cold the night air is until they're inside and it's warm. He arches his head back, earning an amused glance from Elliot. Clary determinedly doesn't look at any of them as she leads them down to the cells. 

     The warlock is sitting cross-legged on a dirty cot in the corner of his cell. He has short, spiky hair and electric blue eyes that flicker from Raphael to Simon in amusement. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asks, smirking. 

     Raphael grins, terrifying and beautiful, and leans against the bars. "What did you do to the fledgling?"

     Some of the smirk is gone now. Raphael has that uncanny ability to make people uneasy. "Just be glad it isn't permanent," he mumbles. "It'll wear off in a few days."

     Raphael's eyes furrow, his mouth opening slightly. Lily and Elliot share a confused glance. "What isn't permanent?" Raphael asks, voice dark. 

     The warlock looks from Raphael to Lily to Elliot. "Oh my god. You haven't realized."

     Raphael grips the metal bars and shoved them forward, making the whole cage shake. "Haven't. Realized. What."

     The warlock spares one more glance at Simon before he bursts into laughter, clutching his sides. The sound grates at Simon's ears, and he hisses, as loudly and violently as he can. The laughter sounds forced after that, and it makes Simon feel a little bit better. 

     "Just go back to your hotel, vamp," the warlock says, after he's laughed enough to make a point. "Your _pet fledgling_ will come back soon enough." 

     And, really? That is the absolute worst pun, and Simon is furious. He hisses again, accidentally digging his claws into Raphael's shoulder. The vampire only spares him a quick glance, as he apparently doesn't have nerve endings and can't feel pain. 

     The walk back to the hotel is solemn, in a way. None of the three vampires seem much in the mood for using vamp-speed. Simon sneezes a couple times, but Raphael doesn't even crack a smile, and that's a bad sign because Simon knows how adorable kittens are when they sneeze and it should be impossible to look depressed while watching one. 

     They make it back just before sunrise, pushing through the half formed crowd of vampires near the lobby in silence. Raphael sets Simon down on the bed, and has changed into his pajamas - Simon is still not over the fact that Raphael's wardrobe includes things that aren't million dollar suits - when Simon decides that he will just have to make Raphael realize who he is by himself. 

     Well, first things first, he's hungry. Cat vampires apparently don't need to feed as much as human vampires, but there's some sort of Bloody Mary in a glass on Raphael's nightstand, and well. It's right _there_. Simon leaps onto the nightstand, sticking his face as far as it goes down the glass. 

     Raphael watches him struggle for a good minute and a half before picking him up and pulling the glass off of his face. Simon has a new appreciation for cats, and dogs, and any other animal that drinks by licking at their water source. That shit is _difficult_. "I'm afraid we don't have any cat dishes, _gatito_ ," Raphael says, in the voice that means he is trying-but-not-really not to laugh. "And blood can't be good for you."

     Simon sighs, a tiny puff of air through his nose, before wriggling out of Raphael's grip. He drops to the ground, landing gracefully before darting off into Raphael's closet. 

     Now, what can he grab that will convince Raphael that he is, well, him?

     It takes him a couple minutes of sniffing around and squinting up at dress pants to find it. The blue suit jacket looks gigantic from his height. Simon swallows, prays to any deity that happens to be listening, and tugs it off of the hanger. There's no ripping sound, so Simon figures he's not dead meat yet.

     When he (very carefully) drags the suit jacket out of the closet, Raphael is watching from the bed. His eyes visibly soften when he sees the fabric, shoulders relaxing, the corner of his mouth twitching downward. Simon brings the jacket to his feet and meows, headbutting the fabric. 

     Raphael chuckles. "Yes, this is Simon's," he says, eyes trailing over the jacket. "He was - is my fledgling." His voice falters. "I have to find him. He's - he's everything to me."

     This is certainly a revelation. Simon's eyes widen, his head snapping upwards to look at Raphael. Sitting there, arms curled loosely around his bent legs, he looks vulnerable. Simon swallows, hopping up onto the bed, curling up in Raphael's lap. 

     "He can't last long on his own," Raphael murmurs, stroking his fur. "Do you want to hear the worst part?"

     Simon mewls softly. He's not sure he wants to hear the worst part. 

     "I never," Raphael says. "I never told him how much he meant to me. Him and his stupid, _ojos bonitos_. He - his soul is _golden_ , he shines brighter than _el sol_ itself, he makes me feel things I haven't felt in decades." He stops. "And now he is lost to me, and he's out there without knowing how _loved_ he is." His voice goes quiet at the end, fingers stuttering in Simon's fur. " _Lo_ _amo, lo amo,_ I love him."

     Simon noses Raphael's hand, trying to offer some comfort. He hadn't exactly known the depth of the vampire's feelings, but he'd known there was something. He'd known he was wanted. Simon is a quick learner and he had learned to trust the glint in Raphael's eyes when he dragged him to see another midnight premier or out to Guitar Center to play the twelve-strings he couldn't afford. The sorrow and desperation that seeps off Raphael now makes Simon want to cry. 

     He watches as Raphael lays back onto the bed, sticking one leg under the blankets, barely bothering to shuck off his suit jacket. Simon crawls on top of him, careful to balance his weight. He licks Raphael's collarbone in what he hopes comes across as a kiss, before settling down onto the vampire's chest. 

     For the next three days, they go out searching from the moment the sun sets to the moment it rises. Raphael barely sleeps during the day, fingers clenching and unclenching the sheets, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Lily and Elliot are worried, hell, the whole clan is worried. Simon begins to see just how much he's grown on them, and as nice as it is to know there are people who care about him, he can't stand the hopeless look in Raphael's eyes. 

     Magnus visits each night with the same verdict, that Simon is alive but barely, that he is unable to be found. Simon wants to scream, he's here, he's safe, but no amount of hissing and attempting to drink Raphael's blood will make him notice. He sleeps on Raphael's chest, purring loudly, offering as much comfort as he can give. 

     Simon is beginning to think the warlock was lying about _a few more days_ when he wakes up human again. 

     It says a bit about Simon's priorities that his first thought is, thank g-, thank _gosh_ I'm not naked. His second thought, of course, is that he is lying directly on top of Raphael, and their bodies fit together extremely well, and Raphael looks even more adorable dressed down when Simon is not a cat. Simon reaches up to brush a curl of hair out of Raphael's eyes before he realizes _what the fuck is he doing_ and snaps his hand back to his waist. 

     It's too late. Raphael's eyes flicker open. "Simon?" Raphael asks, soft and a little breathless. 

     "Um-" Simon says. "There is a totally reasonable explanation for this, I swear-"

     " _Cállate, idiota_ ," Raphael says, wrapping his arms around Simon's waist and tugging their bodies together. " _Dios_ , you scared me,  _estúpido_  fledgling, I am never letting you out of my sight again - ¿ _qué pasó_?"

     "An angry warlock turned me into a cat," Simon explains. He pushes himself up, just slightly, so he can look Raphael in the eyes. "I - I'm so sorry, Raph, I tried to let you know it was me but the hissing and the blood drinking didn't help. I am _so_ sorry." 

     "That was you?" Raphael asks, stiffening slightly, panic coloring his words. 

     Simon is sick of Raphael being afraid because of him. He tilts his head down to brush their noses together, and Raphael lets out a soft, pleading noise from the back of his throat. Without further hesitation, he lowers his head down so his lips are pressed to Raphael's. 

     Raphael's relief is near tangible as he sinks further into the mattress, muscles relaxing under Simon's fingers. He tangles a hand in Simon's curls, tilting his head to the side, pulling the younger vampire flush against his body. Raphael's lips are warm as they slide against Simon's, so gentle and full of love that he wants to burst. Simon bites at Raphael's lower lip, and he  _whimpers_ , hand tightening around Simon's waist. 

     There are advantages to not having to breath - Simon isn't sure how long they stay like that, lips locked, limbs intertwined, heady with their own relief. When they do pull apart, Simon rests his forehead against Raphael's, finding one of his hands and interlocking their fingers. "That was a real _cat_ astrophy," he whispers against Raphael's lips, fighting to keep off a grin. 

    He feels more than sees Raphael's mouth curl into an answering smile. "That is a terrible pun and I am rethinking my decision to like you."

     "That's un _fur_ tunate," Simon says. 

     "Go to sleep, _idiota_ ," Raphael says. "We'll talk in the morning." 

     So Simon does. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey so !!! this is my first time posting any writing for shadowhunters (or ever,,,.. heh) i hope you all like it!  
> i'm on tumblr as alaricrodriguez, too, if you want to scream about these idiots with me!


End file.
